Using this Wikia for Permanent Storage of Your Information
This is a Wikia site. It is owned by Wikia but all content is what the players want. You can create as many pages with game information that you like. Any page you create can be directly linked for easy reference. Creating personal space All space created by players are considered under the creators personal autonomy, which means that no one will be allowed to mess with your pages. Administration will make sure this is enforced and, if needing to do some page maintenance, will keep all renamed pages linked to the original page created (the original page will redirect immediately to the new page). How you can help administration: Creating a Wikia account identifies you by your unique user name so when you modify any personal pages, it is easy to see that no one else is messing with your pages (this is the most secure way). Creating a Wikia account is not mandatory so leaving an edit summary of who you are helps keep track of your pages integrity. How to make pages If you have a Wikia account, you can easily make infinite pages under your unique user name. For example: http://mordheim-city-of-the-damned.wikia.com/wiki/(your user name)/(name of your page) This gives you as many pages as you want, if all the pages are named differently. Whats more, doing a internal search of your user name will bring up results of every page you have created. Just use the top search bar to search "User:I am the best robot" to see what has been made under that user name. Making pages without an account So what if you don't want to make an account? Its not ideal, especially since the account is free, takes away advertisements on normal pages, gives you preference options, allows you to edit in source mode and easily identifies changes not made by you. Wikia only uses your account creation as a way to entice advertisers with numbers of users - how they make their money and allow us to use the space as we see fit so there is no down side here. However, you can still make all the personal pages you want. There are several ways to go about it: Main pages are kept for straight game information so don't make pages such as "Ogre". You can make pages based on yourself though. For example: John's guide to Skaven poison - Edit summary: John's initial creation. It is best to keep the same theme for all pages created. For example: John's Poison Skaven warband build - Edit summary: John here. This allows administration to group pages together cohesively. Note that the second page can be linked in the first page as part of the guide. Always use an edit summary if you don't have an account so administration doesn't delete unknown changes to the page. Administration will keep the chaos to a minimum and link all personal pages to Personal Pages and, where applicable, Builds.